


TABLETOP DREAMS

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: COBWEB ANON, Crafting Table Meme, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Non-human characters, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TOMMY IS NOT INVOLVED WITH THE SEX, Table Sex, Unfinished, blowjob, tommy is there for like three paragraphs, yeah... i think that tag counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: UNFINISHEDMamacita takes advantage of the crafting table Tommy put in MD's house ;)
Relationships: Mexican Dream/Girl Dream |Mamacita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	TABLETOP DREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> This work was not thoroughly edited nor finished.
> 
> Since Mexican Dream (MD) and Mamacita are characters and not content creators, I have felt comfortable enough to make this. However, if Quackity or Dream wish for their characters not to be involved in this type of content, I will remove it as soon as I find out.  
> -COBWEB

When she saw the crafting table Tommy put in the house, she couldn't help but smile. She isn't involved with any of the events on Dream's SMP, but she is aware of the running gag surrounding the crafting table. She's more than aware of it, actually. Everyone jokes about it, and she knows why Tommy put it there (in her boyfriend's house no less).

She looks at him with mock disappointment (about as mocking a MD can seem)— smirking beneath her mask— and walks out the little shack. She beckons her boyfriend in and shows him the crafting table. Expressionless, she can’t tell what he’s thinking about once his eyes land on it. But after a while of loving him she knows him and how he thinks. She already knows what thoughts are running through his head.

“He’s disgusting isn’t he?” She asks, watching Tommy flush as he tries to explain himself.

“I’m- I’m not— They told me to do it,” Tommy stammers. He looks about ready to just run out the room. He’s uncomfortable, but not enough to leave (clearly).

When she watches her boyfriend get on top of the crafting table, she gets close to him. She knows how she wants this to go. But Tommy has to leave first. She walks to stand in front of MD— as Tommy calls him. 

“I- o-kaaay,” he says, dragging out the word and backs out of the room. Before turning back to her beloved, she sees a glimpse of Tommy running off. 

“Hey, Mamacita,” MD whispers. He takes one of her hands in his own and looks at her. He has no face like she does, but she can see what seems like a soft expression.

“Hey, babe. Do you know what sitting on top of a crafting table means?” she asks. She can’t help but chuckle. Everyone knows by now what the crafting table means. Everyone! Even MD’s boys.

“No,” he lies— blatantly, but for a cause—, “I don’t.”

“Oh,” she replies, “I guess I’ll have to show you.” Her voice goes softer than it already is, because right now, she wants nothing more than to treat her love right.

“Show me? You won’t tell me?”

“This is something you’ll enjoy more if I show,” she chuckles. Slowly, she takes off her mask. She looks so very human, and from afar no one would really know, but up close, her pale green skin gives away the truth. She is much like Dream and MD. She’s inhuman, but unlike them, she appears the most human.

MD hums, knowing full well how this is going to turn out. Later, he’ll thank Tommy, because if he didn’t place the crafting table, this wouldn’t be happening.

“There’s a joke about this— the crafting table,” Mamacita explains, “It starts with someone sitting on the table.” She takes her hand back and then places both on his knees. She leans over a slight bit and looks up at him, a small, but very clearly visible smirk on her face. Her green eyes peek from under her eyelashes and it sends a shiver of anticipation through MD.

“And then another person has to get on their knees in front of them,” she continues. She begins to kneel down, leaning her head onto his lap, her hands unmoving. She stays like that for a bit, taunting him with her lack of motion.

“And then?” He demands impatiently. For a moment, Mamacita considers not even responding. After all, she loves when he becomes forceful. The way he takes the lead. But, she actually wants to control the situation for a bit more.

Humming, she begins to move her hands up his thighs, ignoring a certain area, and stops at the waist of his pants. Trailing her fingers over to the zipper, she says, “And well.. The exact details are rather boring to explain. But it ends with me giving you a blowjob.” She unzips his pants and he lifts his hips up to help her pull it down a bit. Enough for the forming bulge to be obvious. 

“Your thoughts, babe?” She asks.

He doesn’t respond properly, instead humming, a slight rumble in his chest sounding just shy of a growl. She huffs, amused, but leans more into him. She nuzzles against his crotch for just a moment, and then makes quick work of lowering his boxers.

“Fuck, Mamacita, lemme get rid of this poncho,” he says, removing it as he speaks. Now she’s faced with a black wife beater, but more importantly, his dick. She smiles, always loving the sight of it. He’s about to say something, but she doesn’t let him. She catches him off guard by taking hold of him, not even hesitating before she starts stroking.

Faux-innocently, she looks up at him and asks, “Is this good,” she asks.

“Fuck— Yes, baby,” he tells her enthusiastically. One of his hands moves into her hair, the other one positioned beside him.

Teasingly, she gives the tip of his dick a few kitten licks. She loves the way his hand in her hair grips tighter. Rewardingly, she licks a line up from the base to the head of his cock. She’s trying to retain eye contact with him. Teasing him as she’s just so close to taking him in her mouth.

She moves a hand up his hip, pushing it under the shirt so that she can grope (and occasionally pinch) his chest and stomach.

“Please, baby,” he begs, “please.” He strokes her hair, hoping to gaud her into speeding up the process, but he doesn’t manage to do so. She only continues to tease him, her goal set. She wants to hear him crumble before she finally shatters him. 

His little moans, the hitch of his breath, and the sighs that escape him, they’re all so satisfying. It sends heat to her very core, spurring her on in ways only MD could do. No one has ever come near MD. Not in bed, and not in general. He’s perfect, and kind, and loving, and perfect. He’s hers, and she’s his. They’re happy together.

Finally, she caves into her lover’s desires. Her mouth encompasses a small part of him, her tongue liking what she can manage and a hand stroking what she hasn’t taken yet. She hears MD sigh, and he leans into the wall a bit. His unoccupied hand moved to take hold of her head as well. 

She hums, willing the vibrations to incite pleasure, and takes him a little more. She flattens her tug and hollows out her mouth, determined to take him as far she can. Before she begins to gag, she starts to bob her head. Her eyes are closed, but she hears MD moan a little louder than he already was.

“Baby, Mamacita, you’re so good to me,” he groans. His hips buck up a slight bit, and this spurs Mamacita on. She goes down a little lower each time her head rises and falls. She’s so close to having him fuck her throat raw and she grumbles. 

She moves her hands away from his and slips them under her skirt. MD takes this as a cue to start forcing her head down. Tears start streaming down Mamacita’s face, but she doesn’t mind.

END

**Author's Note:**

> If I had finished this, it would've ended with this line:  
> "Te amo, Mamacita, mi amor. Eres mi vida y mi alma. Te amo mucho."


End file.
